


Striking Matches

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Forced, Gang Rape, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, maybe more who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theon thinks he's good enough to sleep with Myranda, Ramsay's girlfriend. Ramsay proves him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh, lmao.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and so is constrictive criticism.  
> I've put the first chapter and second together. I think a lot of people gave up during the first bit as it wasn't very informative and was pretty short so yeah.

Ramsay impatiently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, his irritation slowly growing as he waited in the parking lot. Just as he was about to pull out his phone to call Myranda again, the passenger door swung open and the brunette climbed in.  
"What was so important that it had to delay me leaving on time?" The raven haired male asked, releasing his grip from the steering wheel.  
"You're not going to like this," Myranda started.  
"Like what?"  
"You know the new kid in our class called Theon Greyjoy?"  
"Doesn't everyone. He only started last week yet he's intent on telling everyone his fucking name repeatedly. Go on."  
"He tried to come on to me," there was a large moment of silence before she carried on, "Knowing that I'm exclusively yours- He told me that he could make me feel a lot happier than you ever could."  
More silence.  
Myranda waited hesitantly for Ramsay to reply, unsure about how he'd react.  
"The fucking little shit... There's people he can cross and people he shouldn't. I think I should teach him that I'm one of those people he shouldn't dare to." Ramsay's voice was calm and collected but Myranda knew he was seething. He rubbed his hands over the stubble on his chin and let out a small sigh. "I've got an idea."  
Myranda smiled- Ramsay was a quick thinker and never failed to put together a successful idea. She counted herself lucky that she was similar to him in many ways otherwise she could have been a poor sod on the receiving end of his wicked ways.  
"The next time he tries to come on to you, accept it. Lead him on and let him screw you-"  
"What-"  
"I've not finished talking," Ramsay hissed before continuing, "There's a few more things you have to do. If you do them well, I'll make sure he pays for ever thinking he can touch someone as good as you. Now listen to me while I explain exactly what you're going to do."

 

 

****

 

 

"Mornin' Ramsay," Theon shot a small smile at the other male as he took his seat in class. To anyone else, the hello would have probably just flown over their head with no hidden meaning but Ramsay wasn't thick; Theon's voice was practically dripping with cockiness and his smile was closer to that of a smirk.

"Morning. You seem like you're in a good mood, did something good happen?" Ramsay asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say I scored hard last night."

Ramsay was trying as hard as he could to stop the laughter inside him from becoming vocal.

"Oh yeah?" He stiffed a laugh, "You should tell me _all_ about it, Casanova. Tell you what, if you're brave enough why don't skip 4th period and hang out with me? We can talk about how you 'scored' and such."

Theon blinked, slightly taken aback. He'd only been trying to gloat, he didn't actually think Ramsay would suddenly be this interested in him. Maybe Ramsay had heard stories about his father and wanted some sort of 'cred'. He felt a small pang of guilt stab him.

"I don't really know, I quite like 4th period-"

"Weird, 4th is Biology I could have sworn I heard you complaining about it the other day. C'mon, just this once? In truth..." Ramsay lowered his voice and leaned in towards the other male, "I actually have something I really want to show you that I've not shown anyone. What do you say?"

Curiosity swept over Theon and he began nodding his head without much of a second thought.

Gave in way too fast, Ramsay noted to himself.

"Great, glad I've made a new friend." The raven haired male turned away from Theon, his lips thinly spread into a smile.

***

" _Theon_." The brunette flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed with relief when his eyes met Ramsay's.

"Shit, you scared the living daylights out of me," Theon breathed out.

"Scary? All I did was place my hands on your shoulder," Ramsay chuckled to himself, giving Theon's shoulder a small squeeze and the other male could have sworn for a second that it was a little harder than necessary.

"So you wanna tell me about this girl you scored?" Ramsay asked, his fingers lightly pressed against Theon's back to help guide him in the direction they were walking in. Theon looked back at the other's hand and frowned a little but didn't say anything. He'd never really taken Ramsay for such a touchy 'hands on' sort-of-guy.

"Well, I can't say much, she swore me to secrecy- and I can't tell you _all_ of the events cause..."  Theon's voice faded away as his thoughts drifted to the night before. A small smirk played on Ramsay's lips as Theon spoke as he knew everything that had taken part- after all, he'd told Myranda exactly what to do.

"Sit, sit, I'll show you that thing later but first I want to know more," Ramsay waited for Theon to sit down on one of the benches in the locker room before he too sat down with barely even a few centimeters left between their skin touching.

Theon didn't even notice the hairs on the back of his neck begin to slowly prick up. His body was fast about danger but his mind was obviously not.

"As I said before I can't tell you her name but she's the fittest bird in school- I know for a fact you'd agree if you knew who it was." Theon pressed the back of his head against the wall, sighing a little.

"I'm sure you're right. So c'mon, details, did she have good rack, nice ass, was she quiet or was she... kinky?" Theon shifted uncomfortably at the last word and Ramsay noticed the other male's ears begin to turn a light pink. 

"She.. yeah. Uh, she had great tits and ass and for the first bit, she was really good and moaned like a fucking whore, I tell yo-"

"The first bit?" Ramsay blinked and cocked his head to the side, studying Theon's facial expression. "There was a second bit?"

Once again, Theon shuffled a little, this time clearing his throat.

"Yeah there was but as I said, I can't really tell you much about it. Let's just say... she was into some really kinky stuff."

The taller male's eyes glinted.

"Yeah? Don't tell me she tied you up or something?" Ramsay nudged the male suggestively while laughing. He paused at Theon's sudden silence and locked eyes with the male, fake disbelief sweeping over his face. The brunette never caught onto Ramsay's true expression and swallowed the lump that had been growing in his throat. " _No way_? She did?"

"Yeah but-"

"Fucking hell, Theon, I didn't realise you were into that stuff. I bet she did some wicked stuff like... putting a cock ring on you or... torturing your balls-"

"No! She didn't do anything to my balls!" Theon squirmed as Ramsay's mouth made an 'O' shape.

"...But she did put a cock ring on?" Ramsay slapped his leg and wiped away his fake tears of laughter. "Shit, Theon, you'll do anything to get with a girl. Don't you think you took it bit too far?"

"No look- she begged me to, how could I have said no?" Theon chewed at his lip, "You won't tell anyone... will you?"

Bingo. Exactly what Ramsay had been hoping for.

"Of course I won't _tell_ anyone, what do you take me for?" Theon breathed a small sigh of relief and pushed his hair out of his face. His cheeks had grown hot and Ramsay couldn't help but muse over how his cheeks matched his ears. If he didn't have such a burning passion to punch him in the face, he may have found the other's expression rather cute.

"Well that's enough of that for now, I have something to show you." Ramsay pulled his laptop from out of his bag that was swung over his shoulder. He flicked the switch on and waited for the loading screen as Theon peered over, intrigued.

"Woah, nice back screen, I've heard of that book... A Poem Of Cold and Hot or something?"

"Yeah, that's right. You've read it too?" Ramsay asked as he opened his library folder. Theon tilted his head to the side.

"Sort of. I read a bit but some parts were a little too gory for my liking. I had to drop it."

"So you're not a fan of gore?" Ramsay questioned.

"Not really. Can't stand the thought of someone's limbs being chopped off or being 'flayed'. It sounds excruciating."

"Yeah. So you're not a fan of pain?" Ramsay turned away from his laptop to look Theon in the eye. The brunette had finally begun to notice the hairs on the back of his neck pricking as he looked back into the other male's eyes. Had Ramsay always looked that cold?

"Not... really, no..." Theon's answer sounded as if it were a question. His mind had begun to start spinning lots of questions and he swallowed another lump in this throat. Something just felt so _off_.

"Look, here's what I wanted to show you," Ramsay turned the laptop to face Theon and pressed play on a file. For a few seconds Theon felt confused before the horrific feeling of fear quickly spread over him. He recognized that room and he recognized the people- it was him and Myranda last night. The realisation that the two had been in on it together and had recorded him finally sank in. 

"You.. you _knew_?" Theon paused before standing up, his eyes fixated to the screen in horror, "No... you _planned_ this? You said- you said you wouldn't tell anyone..."

Ramsay snorted and stood up, clapping his hands together. "And I won't tell anyone... from this moment on. I mean a few of my friends already knew beforehand..." As if perfectly timed, a few of the taller male's friends entered the locker room, jamming the door shut. "But no one will know after this."

"But you've got it recorded..." Theon's voice was small.

"Oh, that?" Ramsay stroked his chin thoughtfully but Theon could now see the other male was mocking him. "Well I won't tell anyone. I'll show them. Infact-"

Before Ramsay had even finished, Theon lunged towards the male, his fist almost coming in contact with the other's face. Ramsay stepped back quickly and swung his leg underneath Theon's, causing the other lose footing and fall to his knees- notably bashing his chin against the bench on the way down.

"Oh sorry.. did that hurt?" A smirk spread across Ramsay's lips as his boys made their way behind Theon. One of them pressed their hands on Theon's shoulders, firmly keeping the male planted on his knees.

"So we're going to make a little deal." The raven haired male reached down and tilted Theon's head upwards. "You're going to use these pretty little lips..." He paused as he let his thumb glide over the other's plump lips, Theon visibly flinching at the touch. "And you're going to help each of us get off."

"I don't want to... I can't..." Theon faltered.

"There's no want about this, Theon. You're going to do what I tell you to whether you like it or not. There's just another small catch..." Ramsay let go of Theon's chin, pushing his face away in the process. He turned towards the laptop again and began clicking away. After a while, he turned back around and moved the laptop across the bench so Theon could have a good look at the screen.

"See that?" Ramsay got down on one knee, pushing Theon's hair out of his face. "You're going to suck all of us off before that uploads to a bunch of horny viewers. Luckily for you, the internet in the locker room is super slow so you might just be able to do it in time." The taller male lowered his voice and lent towards Theon's ear, "So you'd better use your slutty mouth as best as you fucking can otherwise... everyone sees the video."

 He pulled back and stood up before letting his fingers run through the male's hair.

"What do you say then?" Ramsay's grip tightened and Theon whimpered.

"I'll do it..." Theon sniffled, his voice cracking.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, say it louder."

"I'll do it..."

"You'll do what, Theon? Hurry up and tell us, the video's already begun to upload."

"I'll suck all of your cocks... and make sure you all cum." Theon looked to the side, not wanting to look Ramsay in the face as tears began to fill his eyes. The raven haired male scoffed and pulled harder on his hair, jerking the male's head up to face him.

"Look at me when you talk to me. Oh, one last thing. I want you to beg... similar to the way you did when you pathetically wailed at Myranda to let you cum. _Go on_."

Theon desperately tried not to blink, his eyes brimming with tears.

"P-Please... Please let me suck your cocks..." Ramsay raised both brows, the same smirk still playing on his lips.

"Hear that boys? He begged me to, how can I say no?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll soon be taking Thramsay prompts/requests so if you have an idea you'd like me to do, either message me on my tumblr (false-lighting.tumblr.com/ask) or leave a comment below.


End file.
